


Expectations

by kitausu



Series: Chris Argent x Peter Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scent Marking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris thought he knew the Hale pack. He knew of all the students from the pack who attended his school and Kate’s, he knew how they were all related, which were human and which were wolves, he had even seen photos of some of their shifts. But when he walked into his sophomore economics class he hadn’t expected Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Chris thought he knew the Hale pack. He knew of all the students from the pack who attended his school and Kate’s, he knew how they were all related, which were human and which were wolves, he had even seen photos of some of their shifts. But when he walked into his sophomore economics class he hadn’t expected Peter Hale. He hadn’t expected the spiked hair and piercings. He hadn’t expected the Henley stretched taunt across broad shoulders or the way his tight jeans cupped his ass and left nothing to the imagination, and he definitely had not expected the way his cock throbbed hot and heavy at the sight.

“Chris Argent?” the teacher glared disapprovingly, possibly because he was standing in the doorway with a hard on, more likely because he was five minutes late on his first day.

“Take a seat next to Mr. Hale and try to be on time next time.” Chris nodded, attempting to look more apologetic than horny as he made his way to the last empty chair in the room.

He tried to focus, he really did, but the lecture had only been going for a couple minutes before a note slid onto his desk.

Argent huh?

Chris stared at the crumpled page like it was about to light him on fire. He knew what his father would have done, even what Kate would have done. He contemplated pulling out his father’s patented sneer and throwing the letter back into Peter’s face. But for some unknown reason he found himself scrawling his response just below Peter’s. He ignored his brain as something sounding terrifyingly like Kate’s voice echoed through his head that the smirk he was wearing was borderline flirtatious.

Hale huh?

From the corner of his eye he watched Peter bite back a laugh, his pearly white teeth pulling the flesh taunt and inviting. Chris definitely did not feel a wave of lust pulse through to his gut, and he definitely wasn’t disappointed when Peter decided not to throw any more notes his way for the remainder of the class.

When the bell did ring, Chris was ready to go, his bag slung over his shoulder for the best chance of a quick escape. For a brief moment he actually thought he had been successful until he founds himself being crowded into an empty bathroom, Peter’s face pressed into the crook of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Chris forced himself not to stutter, to focus on anything but the way his skin was growing hot and damp from the feel of Peter’s breath on his neck.

“Just give me a minute.” Peter whispered, his tongue pressing suddenly slick and wet as it ran along the column of Chris’ neck.

There was a moment of clarity when Chris finally realized what this was, and what exactly it meant. All of those months of reading the bestiary finally paying off he guessed. Peter was scent marking him. As in marking him as a potential mate, as in marking him as _his._ Part of him wanted to jump away, to punch and kick and run, but the other half, something Chris had never known existed, wanted to bare his neck further, to fall limp and submissive and let Peter _take_ him. He settled on standing stock still, letting Peter lick and sniff until Chris’ neck was shiny and slick with spit and reeking of his scent.

When Peter finally pulled away a few minutes later, he at least had the grace to look sheepish, though admittedly the affect was ruined by the way his pupils were blown wide with lust and the demands of his wolf.

“Sorry. My wolf likes you…I guess.” Peter tried to play it off with a smirk, but the flush staining his cheeks had grown darker as the reality of what he had done fully dawned on him.

“Do you want to study together?” Chris blurted without preamble into the awkward silence of the men’s room.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he had asked, all he knew was that the spit was turning sticky and dry on his neck and Peter was suddenly standing on the other side of the room and the whole thing just felt wrong, wrong, wrong.

“Honestly Chris? I can’t exactly bring a hunter home, and sorry, but I’m not going to your evil hunter lair, or whatever.” Peter snapped, but he had moved closer, and whatever was broken in Chris’ head at the moment called it a win.

“At the library, obviously.” Chris shot back, his eyes tracking Peter’s movement as the werewolf went to lean against one of the stall walls.

“Obviously.” Peter mumbled absently, the internal struggle clear on his face.

After what felt like ages Peter finally glanced up from the dirty linoleum at his feet, deliberation done Chris guessed.

“Yeah, alright.” Peter laughter as he pushed off of the wall and walked back to the door.

He paused at the entrance, his long fingers playing with the cracked paint on the door frame, “After school, I’ll meet you there.”

“Oh and Chris?” Peter finally glanced over his shoulder, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

“Try not to look at my ass too much while I walk away.” Chris just rolled his eyes as the door swung closed, and made a pointed attempt to look anywhere else until it had shut completely.

Chris would never admit it, but as the day continued on, he started to lose his nerve. When the final bell had rung he had already made up his mind to go out to his truck, drive home, and never think of Peter Hale in that context again. He had even made it to the door and had been very much about to leave when the memory of Peter’s breath ghosting across his skin pulled him up short. The phantom feel of his tongue running up the column of his neck, all of that hidden strength as he crowded Chris into the bathroom…

“Damn it.” He hissed before turning on his heel and headed back into the school.

He tried to convince himself that his libido had not just talked him into one of the most stupid decisions of his life.

When Chris walked into the library ten minutes late, it was fairly easy to spot Peter lounging in the back corner. His feet were propped up on the table, a book opened in his lap as he pretending to not notice Chris approaching. Chris knew Peter must have smelt him before he had even opened the door, but instead he waited until Chris was settled into the chair across from him to look up and smile. The expression was so open and vulnerable and every inch relieved that Chris couldn’t be bothered to remind himself that Peter was a werewolf, an enemy, a threat. In that moment Peter was just a boy, smiling at him, and looking beautiful hallowed in the sunlight streaming from the open library window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...I am so ridiculous incoherent with a lack of sleep. I have no idea why i think this is a good idea to post this. It is most likely horrid and I will cringe in the morning, but I just do not care right now. So enjoy?
> 
> xx


End file.
